


Tease

by sabinelagrande



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Crossgen, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie gets what Ollie wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://alixtii.livejournal.com/profile)[**alixtii**](http://alixtii.livejournal.com/)'s [Cross-Gen/Incest Porn Battle](http://alixtii.livejournal.com/173403.html).

Ollie Queen is a dirty old man, and if there is a hell, he's bound for it. This isn't exactly what you'd call news, but he's being forcibly reminded lately.

The third time Supergirl "accidentally" flashes him (always when nobody else is around) he starts to think he might not have the only dirty mind in the place. He's spending an uncomfortable amount of time thinking about those little white shorts, wondering if it's worth asking Big Blue what the age of consent is on Krypton.

It's not just the peep show, either. The flirting is reaching ridiculous proportions. The day before yesterday, she actually felt up his bicep, giggling- who does that?

But the last straw- the very last- comes when he's walking chastely down the hall. The door to the shower opens (who the hell puts a shower in the middle of the hall, anyway?), and there she is, framed by a puff of steam, in nothing but a towel and those damn panties. And he suddenly doesn't care if the cops, Superman, and the Pope are ten minutes away and closing.

He pushes her back into the shower and slaps the lock. She's not even surprised, the minx, kissing him eagerly and reaching for his belt. He pushes her hands away, sinking to his knees. He yanks those too-tempting panties down with his teeth, barely getting them past her thighs before diving in to taste her.

She moans gorgeously, and Ollie prays the Watchtower is well-soundproofed. Then he remembers that there are at least half a dozen mind readers in the building. But that doesn't matter, because by now she's coming, body shaking, walls squeezing his fingers hard enough to bruise. She recovers quickly, pulling him up so she can take his place.

If he's got to be an old man anyway, might as well be a dirty one, Ollie reasons as she unbuckles his belt. The perks are so much better.


End file.
